


A New Home

by shazamitylam



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: "Sure, she was kind and gentle and pretty and laughed at his bad jokes. What about it?"Aqua moves in with Terra.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> fic written for Anna!! thank you!

“Thanks for helping me clean the place up, Ven. Everything goes faster with you around.” Terra crossed his arms and looked over his apartment. It looked nothing like it had before, when boxes upon boxes of his belongings had been strewn around the place.

Ven rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. “No problem! It looks pretty good now, if I do say so myself.” He tugged at Terra’s sleeve and grinned. “I’m so excited to meet your potential new housemate.”

Terra nodded in agreement. Her name was Aqua; she had responded to his post two days ago, saying that she would like to check out the place. He couldn’t really tell what she was like over the phone, but she had sounded nice and down-to-earth. He hoped this meeting would go well, not only because having a housemate would help with the rent but also because...it’d be nice to make a new friend. He diligently attended all of his classes and went to the gym regularly, but he hadn’t really taken the time to partake in other activities that were beneficial for blooming friendships.

“So, what time is she coming over?” Ven asked, and Terra checked his watch.

“In a few minutes.” He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. There was nothing to be anxious about. “Are you sure you don’t mind staying?”

“Duh!” Ven said, grinning at him. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Hey, you should ask her out to lunch.”

“W-What?” Terra stammered, eyes widening. “I don’t even know her!”

“Yet,” Ven cackled. “Relax, I was kidding. But it really might make a good impression. Maybe.”

“ _Or_ she could think I’m a total disaster.”

Ven patted Terra on the back. “You’ll be fine! Don’t worry.”

Before Terra could respond with his personal opinion that he wasn’t worried _at all_ , there was a knock on the door. Ven pushed him, and Terra stumbled toward the door. He cleared his throat before opening the door to see...her.

She was...really pretty. Like _really._ Her eyes were so blue, and the tiny smile on her face was directed at _him_ , and...

Terra swallowed and held up a hand for an awkward wave. “Hi there.”

Aqua tilted her head to the side as she looked at him, still smiling. “Hi. I’m Aqua. You must be Terra.”

“Um. Yeah. That’s me.” He cleared his throat and gestured inside. “Come in!”

_God, Terra. You’re so stupid._

As she took her shoes off and gently placed them by the door, Terra mouthed _help_ at Ven, who looked like he was two seconds away from bursting into laughter.

When Aqua looked back up, Ven spoke up. “Hi there! I’m Ven, Terra’s friend. I hope you don’t mind that I’m here.”

“Of course not!” She glanced around at the space and nodded to Terra. “Mind if I take a look around?”

“No problem. Your room is that way,” he said, pointing toward it. Man, if this first meeting made him this nervous, how would they even live together?

After a few minutes of careful inspection, Aqua emerged from the room with a pleased smile. “Looks good. Thank you for the offer, by the way. I doubt I could have gotten such a good deal anywhere else.”

Terra nodded, relief slowly starting to settle in. “You like it?”

“Yes. When can I start moving in?”

“Anytime you’re ready,” he said, and he almost felt giddy.

* * *

Move-in went smoothly, as well as the few days afterwards.

Terra’s feelings? Not so much. He had “a crush,” as Ven said so eloquently. Terra didn’t think that was possible. As nice as she was, they barely knew each other, right? Sure, she was kind and gentle and pretty and laughed at his bad jokes. What about it?

“So...have you asked her out yet?” Ven asked, poking him in the shoulder. When Terra shook his head, Ven rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

“We just met like two weeks ago! I don’t want to...I don’t know, make things awkward. Besides, it’s not like I’m looking for a date. We’re fine the way we are.”

And he kept telling himself that. A month passed, and he was _absolutely sure_ that he did not have romantic feelings for Aqua, that there was no need to complicate things between them since their friendship was growing and they’d been getting closer and closer.

“...Terra, what the hell?”

“Watch your language,” he muttered to Ven, but it came out weak. He wondered if this was what denial felt like.

Not long after Ven left, grumbling about dense best friends, Aqua came home. She put her stuff down and sat down next to him on the couch, almost startling him. “Hey. You okay?”

Terra swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. Why? Are _you_ okay?”

She smiled at him, making his heart flutter once again. “I’m fine, thank you. It’s just...you’ve seemed kind of distant lately. I was wondering if something was wrong.”

Terra’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to… “Sorry. I just had some stuff on my mind, but I promise it’s not about you. I mean, it might be, but it’s not your fault? Uh.” He shut his mouth and wished he could crawl into a hole in the earth.

Aqua hesitated before speaking. “About me? Did I do something?”

“No! I mean, yes. Nothing bad?” Could he get _any more_ confusing about this? He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I’m not making any sense.”

Aqua shook her head, her smile returning to her face. “It’s okay. To be honest...I’ve been thinking a lot about you, too.”

Wait, what? “Um…”

She laughed lightly, reaching out to take his hand. He was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. “I like you, Terra!”

His throat felt dry. “Like...as friends? Or…”

She squeezed his hand and rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean!”

Wow, okay. Aqua liked him. In that way. He felt his lips stretch into a wide grin. “I like you too. A lot.”

She leaned against him with a content hum, and he let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “I had a feeling you did when you started stumbling over your words a few minutes ago,” she teased, and he huffed.

“So I’m not the smoothest person. Sue me.”

She considered him for a second before smiling. “I think I’d rather kiss you instead.”

And so she did.


End file.
